The present innovations refers to a quick front clamping system for bending tools normally mounted in machines that can be, among others, press brakes and folders. These tools are asymmetric and can be mounted to either to face the front side of the clamping system or to face the rear side of the clamping system.
In these machines the operator is normally positioned at the front. Whenever the tools are changed, the fixing of their position has to be done from the front for safety reasons. These tools should be mounted turned to the front or to the back due to job suitability.